Cookies
by damnmysterytome
Summary: "Found something for you on the run today." Rick said from the door to the library. He looked in on Carol while she was planning her next defense class, walking towards her with his hand behind his back. CARRICK PROMPT.


**A Rick/Carol prompt from my friend. Tuesdays are Carol/Rick drabble day.**

**Was previously needysaurusrex, just went through a name change. Still the same writer, still have the same stories. Just changed my and my twitter to match my tumblr. **

* * *

"Found something for you on the run today." Rick said from the door to the library. He looked in on Carol while she was planning her next defense class, walking towards her with his hand behind his back.

Carol stood straight in front of the table she was bent over, looking up as she saw Rick Grimes. Ever since the death of her best friend, Daryl a few weeks ago. Rick had taken over the role Daryl used to take on taking care of Carol. When Daryl was alive, he always brought her back special items. Whether it be food or books or just little trinkets. Carol had a whole shoe box that was completely full of things that Daryl had brought her back. She never looked at them anymore, they brought up too many memories.

"Really?" She asked. Carol was still surprised whenever Rick brought her things, she wasn't used to it. She hated how he felt the need to do it since Daryl died, but she did like being taken care of. It was nice to be taken care of, even if she could take care of herself.

"Mmhm." He said as he walked over to her, stopping just next to her. Carol looked up at him and licked her lips.

"What is it?" She asked. Rick's arm came around him and he held a package of fig newtons in his hands. Carol was the only one at the prison aside from himself who liked them, which surprised Rick considering fig newtons were delicious. Carol's mouth turned up in a smile and she looked up at him. "Who knows if they're still good?"

"Pfft. Even stale fig newtons are good fig newtons." Rick said as he opened the package and held them out for Carol. She reached forward and took a cookie out of the package, watching as Rick did the same. He nodded to Carol as they both took a bite of the cookie. It wasn't soft, but it wasn't incredibly hard either. "Still good."

Carol smiled as she chewed and swallowed the cookie, it made her feel like a child again, getting to eat a fig newton. She used to eat them with Sophia after she got home from school before Ed would get home and make their lives hell. "Thank you." She said softly. "You know you don't have to do this... Not like Daryl is going to come back to life or his ghost is going to show up and kick your ass." She said.

Rick laughed lightly. When Daryl Dixon had died, he made Rick swear he wouldn't let anything happen to Carol. Daryl had spent years taking care her, even though he knew what Rick knew; that Carol didn't need anyone taking care of her. She could take care of herself. Still, Daryl took care of her and Rick was going to do the same. "You never know, he might." He said. "Besides, I like doing it.. Carl, he doesn't let me take care of him and Jude's too young to appreciate it." Rick said.

"Still, you don't have to." Carol said as she took another cookie out of the package. "But I do appreciate the newtons." She grinned up at him, taking a bite of her second cookie.

"Ya ever tell me to stop bringing you shit, I'll stop." He said as he also took a second cookie, leaning against the table. When Carol didn't tell him to stop, he grinned at her. "That's what I thought."

"Everyone likes being taken care of..." Carol said softly, turning back to her lesson plan.

Rick turned to look at her plan. At first when she started teaching the kids how to survive, he had been nervous about it, but he understood it. Her daughter had died, probably because she couldn't defend herself and she was just trying to prevent that from happening to another child. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Cooking. What's safe to eat, what's not... How to... Gut animals. I won't be able to do it like Daryl but..." She shrugged. "It's something."

Rick nodded and looked over the plan, the next week she was going to teach them how to clean their guns. "Why don't I come in next week to help teach them how to clean their guns?" He asked. "Been cleaning guns since I was a kid."

Carol smiled and looked up at him. "I'd like that. Thank you." Rick nodded and pushed himself off the table, taking a few more cookies with him before walking away from her.

He glanced back at her before speaking. "I'll see you tonight." He said. "Thinking we could pull a Maggie and Glenn and meet up in the watch tower, got a shift tonight."

Carol glanced up at him. "We don't have to keep doing this."

"Do you want to stop?" Rick asked. Carol glanced at the table where they'd met up last week.

"I'll see you tonight." She answered, collecting her papers and heading towards where she taught the kids.

Rick smirked to himself and turned around, leaving the library to meet up with Hershel and Glenn.


End file.
